


i love you.

by meeveemo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeveemo/pseuds/meeveemo
Summary: the egg has taken over the entire smp. with reality now failing there’s only one way to fix everything.  one sacrifice of a time traveler stuck in between for eternity for the lives of everyone saved.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	i love you.

“karl, please.”

“i have to go, sapnap.” karl winces, tugging away from the boys strong grasp on his arm. 

“why cant you just stay?” sapnap asks, grabbing the sleeve of the taller brunettes coat to pull him back. 

“i was chosen for this!” karl chokes, looking him in the eyes while getting defensive. “i need to do this! in order to keep reality abalance i have to stay there. the in between. it’s the only way, sap.” he looks down to the floor, seeing the red vines begin to swarm the room. the ground covered in the blood red color and slowly beginning to form around their feet. tears forming in karl’s eyes as he mutters, “it has to be me.”

“this can’t be it.” sapnap says angrily, “it can’t be! there has to be another way.” he pauses, “what about you?”

karl looks up, “this isn’t about me—“ 

“it is!” sapnap shouts, “it has everything to do with you! you’ll be stuck in that hell for the rest of eternity.”

“it’s for the greater good.” karl says, returning his gaze back down to the ground to break the eye contact. 

“you can’t do this!”

“i have to!” karl shouts, sapnap now looking him in the eyes, recognizing all the hurt and pain buried in them. before he has even a second to think he moves his head forward, kissing him softly on the lips. placing his hand on the back of his head as karl kisses back.

karl pulls away, “sapnap,” a tear rolling down his cheek, “i’m sorry.”

“but what about you? what about us?” sapnap pauses, stretching his hands out and holding karl’s closely between his. “please don’t go.”

“sapnap—“

“i want to spend the rest of my days with you, karl. if reality fails and the universe crumbles then that’s what was supposed to happen. you’re not responsible to fix that! you shouldn’t have to do this. the price of you is worth more to me than every other person in the world.” he pauses with tears in his eyes, “don’t you get to choose?” he mutters. 

“i-“ karl stumbles, “no. it was meant to be this way. i can fix it, i’m the only one who can.” he says through a sad smile. 

“so what? you’ll spend the rest of eternity alone? not a single soul in the universe with you. nothing to do but count down your never ending days.”

“but i get to know that you’re all safe—that you’re safe. i get to save the whole world.”

“cant you be selfish? just once?”

“it’s okay.” karl reassures, clamping his hands on top of his, squeezing them tightly. 

“please don’t go.” sapnap chokes on his breath as more tears come rushing down his face. 

“i love you.”

“karl, please.”

“say it.”

“what?”

“tell me you love me too.” karl says, placing a hand on his cheek to wipe the tears away. 

“please don’t make me do this. you can’t leave me here alone. you’re all i have!” he whispers through his jagged breaths. 

“that’s not true.”

“it is!”

“i’m doing this for you. please. i don’t want to be your only will to live, sap.”

“but you’re my everything.”

“and you’re mine.”

“so why?”

“because i love you. i want you to be happy—“

“you’re the one thing in this whole world that makes me happy.” sapnap says, which makes karl laugh silently. 

“it can’t be that way, sap.” karl frowns. “you will find something, i know you will. something or someone that makes you so unbelievably happy when i can’t do it anymore. you’ll find a day when you look back at the memories of us and smile instead of frown at the thought of me leaving. you’ll find a day when you understand why i did it.”

“and if i don’t?”

“i know you will.” he pauses, “because i know you.”

“karl...”

“you have to let me go.” 

he pauses, looking the boy in the eyes while trying to find the right words. but before sapnap can say anything in return arms wrap around his waist and a face nuzzles into his shoulder. he wraps his hands around him too, holding him tighter and closer than he ever has before, crying into his chest as he grips the back of his coat. 

“i love you.” karl mumbles, as sapnap grips his cloak harder. the words quiet enough for only him to hear in the empty room. the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the white swirling portal in the back and the cries coming from the two. 

tears now spilling down sapnap’s face as he mutters, “i love you too.”

“goodbye sapnap.”

“goodbye karl.” 

the grasps around each other’s hands loosen and the two cry as the one dressed in the purple cloak walks away. 

taking one look back the boy shows a small smile, and the other looks up at him with tears in his eyes while slowly smiling back as he steps through the portal, disappearing as the material collapses in on itself. 

leaving him alone as the red vines begin to decay faster than they came, and disappear into nothingness.


End file.
